Ivan Isley
Ivan is the son of Gaia, (Γαία in Ancient Greek ) who is the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth control plants (Though his powers seem more akin Gaea the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth) Name- Ivan Power Class'''8 '''Age: '''17 '''Height: '''6'2 '''Characteristics: '''He is a tall, stately, beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silky blond hair and slender blue eyes. '''Personality- '''He is calm and calculating, he can charming manipulative, devious and persuasive when he wants to be but he is also overconfident and thinks he can do just about anything by himself. He can be very arrogant, treating his allies with various degrees of disrespect treating them like slaves and flunkies '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Hair: '''Blond '''Weight: '''200 lbs '''Unique Traits- '''Ivan is one of the most aesthetically beautiful man in existence of Western Civilization. he is extraordinarily beautiful, perfectly proportioned, and possesses no physical flaws whatsoever. By the standards of the Western civilization on Earth, he is the epitome of male beauty and one of the most aesthetically perfect male beings in existence a doctor once noted his features don't fit any conventional classification. Not Negroid, Caucasian, or Oriental -- Yet somehow, an amalgam of the rarest elements of them all. Ivan's ability to manipulate the elements in his immediate vicinity is affected by his emotions; hence, if he does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Ivan has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions when he is angry, he inadvertently summons hurricanes or summons violent forces of nature. 　 '''Powers: '''Ivan is a mutant (Though his powers seem more akin Gaea the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth) who can harness and manipulate the forces of nature He was born with the power of Elemental Generation this represents the power to tap into the very nature of the Earth itself, an extremely powerful god-like ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world Erath, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Energy) though which he can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms, volcanic activity, summon rainstorms, hurricanes, tidal waves, earthquakes, make strong gusts of wind, concentrated air blasts, and small and large tornadoes. He has an empathic connection with nature and his moods influence the world around him. his sadness is reflected in sudden rain; when he is happy, flowers bloom. He can control vegetation for a variety of uses, even when he is bound by magic. Ivan like has great mystical powers of an undefined nature. He can use any number of magical effects as they pertain to the Earth itself. he is very adept in the use of sorcery and is able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing '''Water He has the power to control the element of water (Hydrokinesis) this has many physics defying uses such as making the freeze, melt or evaporate levitate etc it can also be used to make natural phenomenon such as waterfalls, tidal waves and whirlpools. Ivan could manipulate the water to go to depths that would otherwise be impossible because of the pressure. He can pull together tiny droplets of water from the air to make larger bodies of water. He can even 'rip' the water out of people, could trap air in bubbles. And because water is nearly incompressible, it can be used for a cutting tool. In some cases, some high level users can control people through blood manipulation, controlling the water content within the blood. Since plants primarily consist of water, Ivan can control and manipulate plants . He can manipulate bodies of water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. he can also manipulate the water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, and leather. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of water that he creates from his hands often condensing the water vapor in the air into liquid water and then use it as powerful blasts of water. 　 -Hydrokinesis -Hydro-Cryokinesis -Hydro-Thermokinesis -Cryokinesis -Hydromancy -Mind Control -Water Mimicry -Ice and Snow Control/Manipulation -Condensation -create, control, and manipulate rain -Water Generation, -Ice Mimicry - Create water out of thin air - Manipulate water - Use water to grab hold of objects - Create force-fields through water - Create shapes that he can manipulate at will - Freeze objects - Create water bubbles that can travel underwater - Create physical embodiments of himself - Evaporate beings at will - Body control since humans are roughly 70% water or if they are made completely made of water he can manipulate a body's muscles to move as he wish or to stop movement completely. Potentially, he could stop a victim's heart or crush his/her internal organs -Jet Water -Water Balloons -Whips of water that can also bind opponents. -Tsunamis / Floods. -Control Ebb and Flow -Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. -Form clouds out of water molecules. -Summon rain . -Dehydrate people by removing the water from their bodies. -Control fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes . -Can freeze water into solid ice. -Slide on water in a skating manner -Walking on water -Propelling himself from a mass of water, shooting themselves out of the water -Create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend -Create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will -Literally become ''a being of pure liquid water -Control, manipulate and redirect rain and snow -Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground -Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater -Breathe underwater for periods of time -Compress liquid water allowing the sharp pressure of a knife to cut through solid objects such as wood, metal, iron, steel, rock, or crystal with ease -Create offensive whips out of pure liquid water to attack or grab people and objects -Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside -Control and manipulate his own sweat to use as makeshift weapons and tools -Create thick fog, control steam -Dry off extremely quickly -Hydro-Cryokinesis: freeze water and ''all other liquids to freezing temperatures, to absolute zero -Hydro-Thermokinesis boil and superheat water and all other liquids to boiling temperatures -Superheat tubs, and pools -Create thick clouds of steam for cover -Raise bodily temperature -Shoot sharp icicles. -Make shields of ice for protection. -Create weapons out of ice for offensive purposes. -Shoot Freeze beams that could freeze objects/people. -Blow a freezing gas. -Can generate Blizzards. -Create ice sculptures for various uses. -Throw Snow Balls at enemies. -Fire Ice Shards at people/objects. -Move on a trail of ice. -Summon spikes of ice. -Can become ice and teleport to another location -Shoot blasts of ice. -Create balls of ice. -Freeze the ground. -Create icy clones of oneself. -Shoot Hailstorm Balls. Blood Manipulation- ''' a specialized technique within the art of Water that allows to hydrokinetically take hold of the various fluids contained within a living organism's body, then manipulate it as to control the movement of the subject or subjects in question '''Fire With his ability of fire he is a pyrokinetic and thermokinetic he can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat he a capable of generating flames from their current ambient without precedence or motive, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. User are able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. The ability may allow users to hurl fire at targets, incinerate most flammable objects, produce flame blasts, and deplete a surrounding of enriched oxygen. Can stimulate the ambient to form large fire balls and flames from at middle and higher levels. Ivan can make flames move as well as whether to a certain extent making it hotter within a certain range, and thus create advantages for him. In the basic application of his power is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding his opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size. Throw whirling discs of fire and create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. He can use his powers in more advanced techniques such as using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles, breathing fire, and shooting a pinpoint flame from his finger. Using the more thermokinetic aspect of his powers, he can sense nearby sources of heat and releasing concussive bursts of heat called heat waves. He can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding it to its heat or making it brittle by taking away the objects heat he also has psychically-based superhuman awareness and understanding able to sense the presence of others by just being in the vicinity and understanding the concepts of dreams almost instantly. -Pyrokinesis -Thermokinesis -Pyromancy -Fire Mimicry -Heat Absorption -Heat Control -Fire Throwing, -Telepathy, -Create balls of fire - Create large wild-fire - Throw blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) - Extinguish fire - Breathe fire - Throw whirling discs of fire and heat - Absorb the heat of his opponents - Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles - Shoot pinpoint flames with his finger - Sense sources of heat - Manipulate temperature by thought - Melt objects by multiplying its heat -Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (he could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). -Burning: the power and ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. -Fire Absorption: Users absorb a myriad of flame/heat into their body harmlessly. -Fire Breath: he can project fire from mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, (e.g. dragon). -Fire Extinguishing: Ivan can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. -Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. -Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. -Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. 　 -Pyrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. One could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. He/she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. He/she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever the user's desires. -Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously generate combustion and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. -Welding and Fusing: One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. - Contact others through telepathy - He is a powerful telepath, able to read, project, manipulate and perceive thoughts Telepathy: Though his power of fire he is a High order telepath. He possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings he is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a vast, potentially limitless radius though for safety prefers a radius of 550 miles (on Earth). With little to no effort he can greatly extend that radius. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. Psionic Shields: His mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered his mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Thought Sensing: He can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life-forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it emphatically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world Air ' With his areokinetic powers he can manipulate aspects of said element, including wind and clouds; he can even turn his breath into a weapon. He can move objects using his elemental power; He can even conjure clouds and even use his power to soundproof rooms. He can create windstorms and powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Ivan’s power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as ships he can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear. He has the ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. He can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound-waves that travel through the air. He also has been known to communicate with the very air and wind itself and that it has even responded. -Areokinesis -Sound Manipulation -Invisibility -Intangibility, -Create massive tornadoes, windstorms, cyclones, and unusually strong and powerful gusts of air, -Smoke Manipulation, -Enhanced Hearing, -Air Mimicry, -Communicate with the very air and wind itself, -Empathic Precognition -Manipulate aspects of said element - Convert his breath into weapons - Move objects at will - Conjure clouds - Create soundproof rooms - Create windstorms and tornadoes - Control temperature of air - Freeze people and objects - Create air bubbles for traveling underwater - Super-Hearing abilities - Recall other people's memories - Read the history of an object by touching it ('Psychometry: ability to touch an object and instantly know a history of many events concerning the object such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners - Become invisible - Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) -Suck the air and wind out of living beings -Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures -Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) -Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight -Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms -Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will Earth ' With his geokinetic powers he can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. He can also create earthquakes, levitate and throw rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides can mentally levitate, grind, or slice earthen minerals such as granite, soil, sand, and rocks. Can grind rocks into spears, direct razing sandstorms, generate earthquakes, rock slides, grow/control plants, fissures, and sinkholes, and modify topography. One can summon earthen energy to erupt from the ground. Metals that come from Earth (e.g. iron) can be manipulated, as long users are able distinguish/touching metals control, manipulate, and reshape the earth and all earth-related substances and materials at will and use them for a numerous variety of offensive or defensive purposes. -Geokinesis -Geogenism -Plant Control -Chlorokinesis -Telekinesis -Create earthquakes, trenches, tremors, fissures, -Chlorokinetically control plants to glow at incredible speeds -Communicate with the earth itself -Geomancy -Communicate with plants and vegetation (via Green-Speaking) -Earth Mimicry - Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure - Throw bolts of green energy with concussive force strong enough to destroy a small mountain. - Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. - Create earthquakes - Create drenches - Form avalanches and mudslides -Create earthquakes and fissures -Create pillars of earth -Teleport forms of earth-related materials -Earth Material Manipulation is not limited to rock or soil alone. can also manipulate coal, gems, crystals, and other earth-based material, like meteorites. -Quicksand: By turning the ground to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or catapult into the air and soften the earth to ensure a safe landing. He can also do the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground. - Levitate and throw rocks -Earth-Speaking the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. - Can cause plants to grow in any environment and is able to multiply any plant. - Manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. - Hold telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy '-'He also has the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth -Promote plant growth and vegetation. -Wrap opponents with vines. -Create mutant plants. -Poison/Toxic Based abilities. -Acidic body fluids. -Grow large forests. -Grow thorns around his body for offensive uses such as shooting sharp thorns. -Create large trees. -Create plant barriers for protection. -Generate pheromones which can cause paralysis. -Generate spores. -Can cover himself from opponents by blending in with fallen leaves or petals -Levitate Rocks in a telekinetic manner. -Hurl rocks and boulders with great force. -Fire stones at a person with the force of bullets. -Acheive flight by standing on a piece of rock and levitating the rock. -Drown people in quakesands. -Make the soil infertile, preventing the growth of plants, or vice versa. -Move mountains. -Control dirt forming it into different shapes. -Can slide on the ground in a skate-like manner. -Can force holes into large stone structures i.e.: tunnel through mountains -Completely envelop self in earth as a defensive last resort 　 -Shoot blasts of boiling lava from his hands. -Cause volcanoes to erupt at will. -Can cause extreme heat. -Control and manipulate lava in a telekinetic manner. -Control volcanic bombs. -Create miniature or huge volcanoes in areas -Literally ''become a being of pure molten lava 　 '''Magma Manipulation: The immensely strong and powerful power and ability to control and manipulate molten substances and materials at will such as lava, magma, molten rock, create huge or miniature volcanoes, tap into lava flows, and make volcanoes erupt at will. This ability can also be referred to as Lava Control & Manipulation Ivan can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. He can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. He does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at his target. Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality and can rearrange the molecules of his own clothing to replicate any kind of attire he wishes. He can also move and levitate other people he can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and he can fire mental force blasts that can "shatter mountains." Telekinetically, Ivan is capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular level. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around, he could disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Ivan could detect if a seal was hermetic or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Ivan could levitate great weights, He was able to psionically isolate the entire planet's gravitational pull. His telekinesis also allowed him to redirect security lasers around his body and get past even the best security system. Force Blasts-''' are blasts of concussive force that knocks his target flying through air. This power can be channeled through both the eyes and hands. This power can cause harm and even death '''Geogenism- Unlike Geokinesis which is the ability to move geological structures Geogenism is the ability to create Geological happenings such as Volcanic Eruptions, Avalanches, Mud Slides, Geyser Formations, disruption and shifting of Geological Plates (Plate Tectonics) etc Quintessence and Absolute Energy. Ivan can manipulate and control the power of Quintessence the fifth element he can shoot and manipulate large forms of energy. This power manifested itself in energy blasts and project defensive shields and barriers out of the quintessential energy. and conventional electricity, allowing him to attack an opponent using powerful lightning bolts and to form an electrical shield around himself. In addition, his powers allowed him to talk to objects and bring electrical appliances life By using his power of Quintessence, Ivan can make inanimate objects come alive and act on their own accord but under his control by imbuing them with the same energy. His ability to use Quintessence is so advanced that he is able to raise the dead (Though they must not be dead for more then two days) and has the power create new life he is able to use Quintessence to use platforms, portals, shields, slides, beams, ropes, blasts, telekinesis, chains, cages, safety nets, dowsing, barriers, bridges, and energy bolts. He also possesses a numerous variety of supernatural, magic-related powers and abilities such as telepathy, empathy, teleportation, dowsing, clairvoyance, levitation, flight, clairsentience, cloaking, occultism, spell-casting, aura-reading, aura control-and-manipulation, auramancy, sensing, astral projection, scrying, potion-making, dream control-and-manipulation, reality-warping, shape-shifting, premonition, illusion-casting, intuition, probability/luck control-and- manipulation, memory control-and-manipulation, time travel, and sorcery. -Energy -Quintessence -Lightning Generation (via Quintessence) -Technopathy (via Quintessence) -Portal Creation -Animation and Reanimation (via Quintessence) -Resurrection (via Quintessence) -Electrokinesis (via Quintessence) -Energy Mimicry - He can revive, absorb, re-channel, and preserve the life-force of any kind of life-form, meaning that he can take life energy from one person and give it to others and heal himself with the same life energy. -Wield Absolute Energy - Project a force-field of pure energy - Release blinding light - Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) - Bring sentient beings and electrical appliances to life through Quintessence -Bring inanimate objects to life -Open whitish blue folds in time and space - Track down others via Electromagnetic auras - Superhuman Strength - Patch into radio signals - Reveal the true form of another. -Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force in order to disintegrate a target this is extremely powerful as it can kill the victim on contact. '-'''Create reality zones where the reality follows his wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality. -Shoot beams of lightning that could burn through objects. -Shock people to death by electrifying them. -Create storms of lightning. -Create an orb of lightning and throw it for offensive uses. -Blind targets with a flash of light. -Incinerate target with a wave/beam of lightning. -can create lightning clouds which he can control and make the lightning strike from the clouds. -Electrical based force-field. -Use Lightning to burn objects/people. -Charge up electronic devices. -Absorb electricity from machines. -Turn into pure electrical energy and travel through electronic devices. - can achieve flight by using electricity as a means of self propulsion. -Generate electromagnetic shock waves -Throw electromagnetic grenades. -Fire blasts of lightning from his hands. (Rocket-like or Bolt-like) -Charge his body with electricity and electrocute enemies with every hit. -Manifest his electricity by surrounding his arm(s) or other body parts. -He can also use an electromagnetic field to levitate metal objects like cars. -With control he could use electro magnetism (or even extreme static cling) in the hands and feet to attach themselves to metal and produce a wall-crawling effect. -Immune to Teasers and other electrical-based items. -Life-force manipulation -Life-force generation -Control of the other four elements -Emit powerful sound waves -Detect lies or truth -Control technology of any kind -Conjure anything he wants -Has an innate, sixth-sense for battle/combat -Animal control/communication -Self-sustenance -See through illusions and magic -Force glamoured beings into their true forms -Phasing through solid objects -Manipulate memories and emotions '　''' Light Projection: By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. The Sentry can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. Energy Blasts: Ivan can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. Electromagnetism: '''Ivan's body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals. '''Lighting Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 250,000 feet per second. can generate raw electricity which courses through his body, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electric energy, electricity and administer as a wide range of attacks with several uses; he can charge devices with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself Unlike true lightning, Ivan can manipulate these electric discharges in non-terrestrial environments such as outer space. Although the speed and voltage of his electric discharges has never been measured, it can be assumed that their affects are similar to that of a bolt of lightning. A bolt of lightning can travel at a speed of 100000 mph (160934 km/h), and can reach temperatures approaching 28000 °C (60000 °F), hot enough to fuse soil or sand into glass channels. Electric Current Control: Ivan can choose to keep the electric energy that he currently holds in his body by controlling the Current and Voltage for whenever he wants to use it. Electrical-Energy Absorption: 'He can also absorb the energy of electrical equipment such as a power plant to increase his powers further. '''Electrical-Energy Projection: '''Ability to project his electricity through his hands to stun his enemies. The amount of voltage and or wattage that Storm can generate and control is unknown but appears to be far greater than a lightning storm. Probably on the order of hundreds of trillions of watts of power. Ivan can further increase his electrical projections by simply ionizing the hydrogen atoms in the atmosphere so in effect creating ultra-high level static discharges and having the potential to create electrical super storms that have hundreds of lightning strikes per minute (the average lightning strike contains a billion volts of electricity). '　 Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges: '''Ivan can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 540 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. '''Electrical Detection: Ivan's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Ivan can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Ivan can disconnect alarm systems, control machines in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. Weather Control: His powers grants him the ability to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Ivan can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do. Ivan's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Ivan’s ability to control the elements and storm are absolute so even powerful mutants like Storm are easily overpowered by his ability to control the weather and easily defeated Spiritual Energy Absorption: Ivan can draw on the spiritual energies of all of Earth's living beings Nature Control: Ivan can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms and volcanic activity he can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. He can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, he is able to hear the voice of Mother Nature speaking to him. Nature Enhancement -'''Nature Enhancement is the ability to augment, grow or bring plants back to life. Ivan can use this ability to nurture and breathe life into forest along with all elements of nature associated within it. When Jake had to protect a him from evil , he used his power all around the store making everything in the gardens and plants bloom. '''Curative Healing: Ivan is known to have great powers to heal injured living beings and to cause living beings to grow. Geomagnetic Link: Ivan is tied very closely to Earth. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by its simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. Dark Psyche: he has dark powers to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil under his powers. Pheromone Control-'Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. Ivan can psychically manipulate his own pheromones as well as the pheromones of others for his own purposes. Ivan can exude pheromones from the skin or mouth (via Kiss or by blowing). With this ability, he could release pheromones that do everything from inducing attraction between subjects (or within a subject for himself), to exuding amounts of pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. Ivan has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even superhuman senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. These pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow in order to find Him. Ivan’s pheromones can even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (if used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. He can issue a gas that makes people who inhale it more prone to seduction or suggestions. The victims are still in control of their conscious, but have weakened discipline. he is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so as well as his Hypnotic Charm. '''Illusory Pheromones-' A sub-par of his pheromones the power to generate pheromones that alters the perception of others Ivan sends forth a cloud of gas from the wrist when which inhaled can alter peoples’ perception of reality. The subject’s imagination goes wild with their own hallucinations, but Ivan can fabricate illusions based on what pheromones where generated. Inducing this ability onto another can trick the mind into seeing illusions, fake scents, and sensations. His ability transforms its form based on what the induced subject expects to witness within the illusion. '''Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Ivan possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from powerful Beings such as Superman while weakened and remain unharmed. Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflex with energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air with his hand, as swift and fast as the likes of with ease. Hypnotic Charm: Ivan has the ability to manipulate the energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle but powerful influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Ivan to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests but even without the pheromones his beauty is still an asset that can seduce. Creative Force: thanks to his Bond to the earth and the universe Ivan is the male embodiment of the spirit of life, growth, harvest, and renewal on Earth Force of Life: '''At full power he can control life and death itself and use this as a healing power and can also turn general positive emotions negative. '''Animal Rapport: Ability to communicate with all forms of animals and his presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. Toxic immunity- Ivan is also immune to most known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. Toxikinesis- 'a deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into his blood stream that make his touch deadly he can chose whether or not to be Poisonous or simply a sleep inducement . He can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in the world. Often these are secreted from his lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal narcotics. '''Self-Sustenance: '''So long as he remains on earth or any planet that has life force Ivan does not require food, water or any other form of nourishment to maintain his health and vitality. Although he is not susceptible to the throes of hunger, this does not mean that he doesn't consume food for enjoyment '''Ecological Empathy- '''The power in which Ivan’s emotions and nervous system are psychically sensitive to the surrounding ecosystem, and wildlife welfare. Also known as Environmental Awareness or Nature Sense he has sensed a diseased and dying tree on a planet grounds detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Ivan can view the Earth as energy patterns, and is able to precisely recognize his geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Ivan can "feel" nature and the elements. Can feel for all biomes (forests, deserts, tundra’s, wetlands, mountains, etc). A tree naturally falling or predator catching their prey in a near by forest would be felt by him leaving him feeling calmly relieved. Can detect natural changes as well (raise in temperature, humidity, etc). Ivan may feel blissful and become physically enhanced if the immediate environment is operating naturally. Furthermore he may feel anxious or even frenzied if the bio-network is not behaving naturally due to foreign violation. '　 　''' '''Manipulation- '''A word synonymous with Ivan is "Manipulative" He manipulates events, people and even magical artifacts to suit his needs. Cruel and cunning in equal measures, he will use villain and hero alike if he sees fit. When needed he will often treats his fellows with respect. (Although it is crystal clear he holds no care for them) Relying on their trust rather than fear and as a Machiavellian individual, he is highly charismatic, often charming, seductive, and verbose. His most terrifying power is his manipulative skills, pride, jealousy, loneliness, urges, he will pry on any weak spot he can find and keep pounding until it has become a festering wound filled with his infective whispers. This makes him not only a powerful fighter, but a much more terrifying enemy. He will also use his unparallel beauty to accomplished his goals using men woman any sex (Or anything) as his pawns. '''Weakness Emotional Influence: 'Ivan's ability to manipulate the elements in his immediate vicinity is affected by his emotions; hence, if he does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Ivan has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions when he is angry, he inadvertently summons hurricanes or summons violent forces of nature.' Category:Original Characters Category:Gaia Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology